1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods and systems for searching.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
A search engine is one type of information retrieval system that is designed to help users search for and obtain access to information that is stored in a computer system or across a network of computers. In response to a query from a user, a search engine can search different sources online to obtain search results matching the query. The search results are usually ranked and filtered before being provided to the user.
Existing searching techniques focus on ranking search results based on relevance between each search result and the query, and filtering the search results based on a pre-selected vertical domain. The query and the pre-selected domain may not reflect what the user is really interested in. In addition, existing works mainly focus on information about the individual user, which may not help the search result ranking or filtering if the user's available information is rare in the system.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved solution for searching to solve the above-mentioned problems.